He Still with Me
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "Tidak ada batasan seseorang untuk mencintai... kau tau itu...?" / Jong & Wook / Hyuk Jae, Sungmin, Kibum / dan rekan seperjuangan yang lain / hanya keisengan semata /


**HE STILL WITH ME …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by : Lody-Ge Charming

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan senyuman manis Ryeowook bergerak lincah didepan meja dapur dirumahnya, sejak pagi dia terlihat sibuk membuat kue. Kue istimewa yang akan dia berikan pada seseorang yang juga istimewa untuknya. Karena itu sejak seminggu yang lalu wookie –_sapaan untuk ryeowook_- sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini.

"aku akan membuat kue yang enak untukmu hyung….." gumam wookie menatap foto kecil yang sengaja dia bawa dari kamar untuk diletakan diatas meja dapur.

"kau selalu bilang kalau kau menyukai chery cake buatanku kan…? Hmm…hmm..?" wookie kembali bergumam pada foto diatas meja sambil menaikan alisnya seakan sosok dalam foto itu ada dihadapannya.

"wookie…. kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini…?" Eunhyuk, hyung dari wookie kaget saat melihat dapurnya berantakan dengan tepung-tepung. Bahkan tubuh wookie juga terlihat memutih karena tepung.

"sedang berenang….. tentu saja sedang membuat kue…" jawab wookie sambil terus mengaduk adonan didalam wadah.

"memangnya ada acara apa…? Kau sampai repot-repot membuat kue begitu…?" tanya eunhyuk duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan disana.

"hari ini 2 tahun tepat, hari jadiku dengan yesung hyung… " kata wookie tersenyum senang menatap sang hyung.

"ehh…" Hyukie menegakan duduknya lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati wookie. "apa katamu…?" Tanya hyukie memastikan.

"Ne… hari ini tepat 2 tahun kami pacaran…. Aku ingin merayakannya dengan yesungie hyung… aku membuatkan dia chery cake kesukaannya…" kata wookie penuh semangat dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar diwajahnya.

"wookiee…." Lirih hyukie menatap wookie dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "benar sudah 2 tahun ya…? Cepat sekali rasanya.." gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"aku mau memberikannya kejutan hyung…. yesung hyung pasti senang…." Kata wookie masih dengan semangat sambil terus mengaduk adonan kuenya. Dia berharap Yesung menyukai chery cake buatannya.

"kalian sungguh cocok…." Hyukie meraih bingkai foto diatas meja dapur. Itu foto Yesung dan Wookie saat mereka baru berpacaran.

"Tentu saja kami cocok…" jawab wookie bangga menatap eunhyuk yang masih menatap foto ditangannya.

Sejenak Wookie terdiam, mengingat bagaimana dulu yesung dan dia bisa berpacaran. Sungguh tak ada yang menyangkanya, karena baik wookie dan yesung sama-sama malu untuk mengakui bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta. Bahkan perasaan mereka sudah sangat lama.

**.**

**.**

_**_FlashBack_**_

Saat itu Yesung adalah teman sekelas Eunhyuk, hyung tertua wookie, mereka kelas 3 SMU. Yesung juga rekan 1 team Tae Kwon Do bersama Kibum, hyung kedua wookie yang saat itu kelas 2 SMU, sementara wookie masih kelas 1 SMU. Yesung adalah bintang disekolah mereka. Selain mahir dalam tae kwon do, Yesung juga menyanyi disekolah mereka, selain itu Yesung juga namja yang sangat tampan. Wookie sangat menyukai Yesung bahkan sejak Wookie masih SMP, saat itu Yesung datang kerumahnya menemui Eunhyuk untuk belajar bersama. Saat itulah wookie merasa jika dia jatuh hati pada sahabat hyungnya itu.

"Yesung Hyung…. sebelah sini…" teriakan Hyukie pada seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari stage

"kau sudah lama…?" yesung berjalan menghampiri Hyukie disalah satu meja café.

_Deg…_

Wookie berdebar saat Yesung berada tepat didekatnya. itu namja yang selama ini dikaguminya. Wookie selalu melihat Yesung bernyanyi sepanjang waktu, Suara melodic yesung membuat wookie datang padanya, Rasanya sangat ingin dekat dengan yesung, tapi wookie tak pernah berani. Meskipun Yesung sahabat dari kedua hyungnya Wookie tak pernah memiliki keberanian bahkan hanya untuk menyapa dan menatap Yesung.

"Bagaimana penampilanku…?" Tanya Yesung tentang penampilannya sebagai penyanyi café pada Hyukie.

"bagaimana wookie…?" Hyukie menyenggol bahu wookie membuat wookie sedikit tersentak.

"Ba…bagus…." Jawab wookie terbata membuat Hyukie menahan senyumnya.

"Wookie bilang bagus hyung…" kata hyukie pada Yesung yang kini sedikit canggung. Yah, sebenarnya Yesung juga menyukai dongsaeng sahabatnya itu tapi dia tak berani mengatakannya.

"Hyukie hyung… iliwa…." Kibum, hyung kedua wookie berteriak memanggil hyukie.

"ahh… aku kesana dulu…." Hyukie dengan senyum penuh arti, lantas meninggalkan Yesung dan wookie hanya berdua.

"kau sedang sibuk apa sekarang….?" Tanya yesung setelah bermenit-menit mereka diam tanpa ada yang mau lebih dulu memulai perbincangan.

"Eh… euhm…. Tidak ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan hyung…." jawab wookie dengan raut wajah memerah. Sungguh berdebar dekat dengan Yesung seperti sekarang.

"bukankah kau ketua klub memasak di sekolah….?"

"hmm… hyung tau…?" wookie menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang justru terlihat gugup.

"kau…kau terkenal disekolahan… mereka bilang masakanmu sangat enak…." Jawab yesung sembari mengurut tengkuknya.

"Owh…." Respon wookie membulatkan bibirnya. "tapi… kau lebih terkenal disana…" gumam wookie pelan.

"Hyukie pernah membawa chery cake saat kami ada pelajaran tambahan, dia bilang itu buatanmu… Dia membaginya denganku…" kata Yesung membuat wookie kembali menoleh padanya.

"Jjinjaro…?"

"Ne… dan aku menyukai cake buatanmu .. rasanya sungguh manis…" kata Yesung yang kini justru merona karena kata-katanya sendiri. "manis seperti kau…." Gumam yesung pelan.

"Apa hyung….? Hyung bilang apa…?" Tanya wookie yang merasa mendengar yesung mengatakan sesuatu.

"ahh… anniya, aku tak bilang apa-apa…. Aku suka chery cake buatanmu… " kilah Yesung senatural mungkin, meski dalam hatinya sedikit was-was kalau saja wookie mendengarnya.

Dan dari obrolan kecil tentang chery cake buatan wookie itulah akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Wookie juga mengirimkan Chery cake buatannya setiap hari kekelas Hyukie yang juga kelas Yesung. Di saat Hyukie mengatakan dia bosan dengan Chery cake buatan wookie yang setiap hari dikirimkan wookie, Yesung justru berkata _"wookie… bagaimana kau membuat cake ini…? Aku memakannya setiap hari, tapi bukannya membuatku bosan justru membuatku semakin menyukainya…."_

**.**

**.**

Keakraban Yesung dan Wookie membuat waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Saat itu adalah perayaan kelulusan Yesung dan Hyukie. Hyukie, Yesung dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan pesta kecil di rumah Hyukie, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Hyukie.

"kau tak ikut pesta…?" Yesung bertanya pada wookie yang duduk dihalaman belakang rumah mereka selama Hyukie dan yang lain berpesta.

"ah…eh… euhm… itu pesta kalian bukan pestaku…." Jawab wookie kaget melihat yesung duduk disampingnya.

"Kibum ikut berpesta…."

"disana ada siwon hyung… tentu saja Kibum hyung ikut…." Jawab wookie tersenyum tipis.

"bukankah disana juga ada aku… kenapa kau tak mau ikut…?" Tanya Yesung membuat wookie merona mendengarnya.

"hehe… aku hanya bercanda, jangan berexspresi seperti itu…" Yesung menepuk kepala wookie pelan dan tertawa. "wookie… ayo jalan-jalan…" ajak Yesung pada wookie.

"malam begini mau kemana…?" Tanya Wookie mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku ingin melihat pantulan sinar bulan di atas air danau…." Jawab Yesung menarik tangan wookie mengajaknya keluar halaman rumah.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya sedikit berbincang, baik wookie atau yesung sama-sama canggung jika hanya berdua seperti itu. jika saja bisa terdengar mungin mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdebum keras.

"waoow…" gumam Yesung kagum saat mereka sampai didanau yang berada tak jauh dari komplek perumahan wookie.

"hmm… sangat indah…" Wookie yang berdiri didekat yesung juga tak kalah kagum menatap Danau yang saat itu diterangi pancaran sinar bulan.

"Haahhh….." desah yesung setelah sama-sama terdiam menatap danau didepannya, kepalanya menunduk lemah.

"apa yang terjadi hyung…?" Tanya wookie khawatir melihat Yesung yang menundukan kepalanya lesu.

'GREP'

Deg…

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wookie, yesung menatap wookie sejenak lalu memeluk tubuh wookie erat membuat wookie kaget tapi juga merasa sangat senang disaat yang sama.

"aku harus pergi ke chungnam lusa…." Kata Yesung lirih.

Seketika Wookie merasa semuanya seperti sebuah mimpi yang menyedihkan, selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang kepergian Yesung setelah kelulusan. Sungguh Wookie ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu…" Kata Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"…." Wookie masih tak bergeming ataupun mengatakan sesuatu, hanya melingkarkan tanganya ketubuh Yesung.

"aku menginginkanmu wookie… aku jatuh cinta padamu… aku tau seharusnya aku tak mengatakan ini karena aku akan pergi lusa.. tapi aku selalu merasa jika aku tak mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun padamu…. Saranghae.." bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Wookie membuat wookie sungguh serasa ingin menangis.

Wookie tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya saat itu, di satu sisi dia senang karena Yesung mengatakan mencintainya. Ribuan kali Wookie membayangkan jika suatu saat yesung menyatakan perasaannya, dan malam inii semua seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata untuk wookie. tapi disisi lain Wookie merasa sangat sedih, Yesung akan kembali ke chungnam setelah ini. Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka nanti…?

"wookie…" yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wookie. sedikit kekhawatiran karena Wookie tak mengatakan apapun.

"aku tau ini sedikit aneh…. Tak perlu memaksakan diri jika kau tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku.. aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu, hanya ingin kau tau aku mencintaimu…" Yesung tersenyum menatap iris coklat caramel namja muda didepannya.

_CHU_

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang diucapkan, Wookie merangkulkan tangannya keleher Yesung dan mencium bibir Yesung. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang selama ini dipendam tentang Yesung, menyampaikan pada Yesung bagaimana Wookie juga mencintainya selama ini.

"Nado saranghae…" kata Wookie pelan menatap Yesung "aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau sadari…." Yesung tersenyum lega dan memeluk wookie sekali lagi.

"aku tak akan lama di chungnam… hanya selama 3 bulan, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke seoul…" kata Yesung penuh kepastian.

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu…."

"hmm…. Jika kau merindukanku, lihatlah langit malam, carilah bintang yang paling terang, dan mintalah 1 permohonan…." Kata Yesung tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"kenapa memintanya pada bintang….?" Tanya wookie innocent

"tak perlu bertanya kenapa…. Percayalah padaku, lakukan saja, mintalah 1 permohonan…. Karena aku juga melakukannya dan kini aku mendapatkanmu…." Kata yesung menarik wookie dari pelukannya dan mencium bibir chery wookie.

_**_FlashBack off_**_

_**.**_

"Hyukie… Bummie… Wookie… " Teriakan seseorang dari ruang depan membuat Eunhyuk dan wookie menoleh.

"Kami di dapur…." Teriak Hyukie menjawab panggilan 'tamu' yang ada diluar.

Tak lama setelahnya, masuklah seorang namja kedalam dapur memamerkan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin menghampiri kedua sepupunya.

"waahh…. Wookie, kau membuat cake…?" tanyanya saat melihat wookie masih mengaduk adonan.

"Ne… apa kau juga mau sungmin hyung…? biar kubuatkan sekalian untukmu…" tawar wookie pada Sungmin, sepupunya yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Huuwaaa… mau…mau…mau…. Tentu saja aku mau cake buatanmu…" jawab sungmin mendekati wookie yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"ya, wookie… saat aku bertanya kau sedang buat apa,, kenapa kau tidak menawariku….?" Protes eunhyuk pada sang dongsaeng karena wookie tak menawarinya cake.

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang bosan pada cherry cake buatanku kan…? Untuk apa buang waktu bertanya padamu…." Jawab wookie datar membuat Hyukie mendengus lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Cherry cake…?" mendengar nama Cherry cake sungmin seketika merubah raut wajahnya saat menatap wookie. "bukankah kau selalu membuat cherry cake ini hanya untuk…." Sungmin menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Yesung hyung…. Ne…" jawab wookie tersenyum menatap kedua hyungnya yang hanya mengangguk.

"memangnya ada apa sampai kau membuatnya…?" Tanya sungmin menunjuk adonan yang sudah dimasukan dalam oven.

" hari ini tepat 2 tahun hari jadiku dengan Yesung Hyung….." jawab wookie berseri-seri. "kami ingin merayakannya bersama…." Kembali senyum lebar terulas dibibir wookie.

"wookie…." Sungmin menatap sendu, sepupunya yang tersenyum manis. Meski tersenyum, jelas terlihat oleh sungmin dan Hyukie ada pancaran Luka dari mata wookie.

"Tidakkah kalian senang hubunganku dan Yesung hyung bisa bertahan sampai 2 tahun….?" Wookie menolehkan wajahnya menatap sungmin dan Hyukie dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Ne… seandainya memang begitu kami pasti akan sangat senang wookie…." jawab Hyukie ikut menatap sedih kearah wookie.

"apa maksud hyung dengan seandainya…? Aku dan yesung hyung memang sudah 2 tahun …" jawab wookie dengan nada tak terima menatap Hyukie.

"Jangan dengarkan Hyukie…. Dia hanya iri…." Kata Sungmin menginjak kaki Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk meringis.

"aku mau lihat cake ku…." Kata wookie dengan sewotnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya yang hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya.

'PLAKKK'

"Awww…." Ringis Hyukie saat dengan kasar Sungmin memukul kepalanya. "Hyung… kau…"

"sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu….?" Potong Sungmin galak, menatap Hyukie. "wookie sensitive jika menyangkut Yesung hyung…. dia tak suka siapapun membicarakan Yesung hyung…" dengus sungmin dengan suara pelan tapi penuh penekanan.

"aku tau Hyung… tapi kan…." Hyukie menggantungkan kalimatnya, kembali ditatapnya punggung wookie yang kini terlihat kembali sibuk didepan kompor. "ini sudah sangat lama…."

"tak ada batasan waktu untuk terus mencintai seseorang Hyuk…. Begitu juga dengan Wookie dan Yesung Hyung….." gumam Sungmin menatap Hyukie lalu menatap wookie lagi.

"Aku pulaaang….."

Mendengar suara bass seseorang dari ruang depan membuat Sungmin dan Hyukie berhenti dari acara bisik-bisik mereka.

"di dapur Bum-ah…." Teriak Sungmin menatap pintu dapur, menjawab salam dari seseorang yang dia yakini adalah Kibum.

"wahh… Sungmin hyung, kau kemari…?" Tanya Kibum menatap Sungmin setelah masuk kedalam dapur.

"Ne… kau dari mana bummie…?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kibum yang berjalan menghampiri wookie.

"mengantar umma kebandara… umma mau menyusul appa ke china…." Jawab Kibum tanpa menatap sungmin yang mengangguk dibelakangnya.

'PLAK'

"Yak wookie…." kaget kibum saat wookie memukul tanganya dengan spatula.

"cucilah dulu tanganmu sebelum mengambil makanan hyung…." bentak Wookie mengacungkan spatulanya pada kibum.

"pelit sekali kau ini…. Hanya ingin mencicipi saja…." Desah Kibum menatap ngeri kearah adik kesayangannya itu.

"kau kan baru dari luar… cuci tanganmu dulu, jangan jorok seperti itu… aku heran bagaimana bisa Siwon hyung menyukai namja jorok sepertimu…." Omel wookie membuat sungmin dan Hyukie tertawa menatap Kibum.

"itu karena Wonnie lebih jorok dariku….jadi tak masalah kalau aku juga jorok…" Kata Kibum sambil berbalik menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan. Kibum masih terlalu waras untuk mengabaikan perintah sang dongsaeng.

"dasar jorok…." Dengus wookie saat wookie melewati Kibum yang sedang mencuci tanganya lalu mendekati dan kembali mengecek kuenya di dalam oven.

Wookie berdiri didepan oven menunggu cakenya matang, sejenak bayangan tentang kekasihnya terlintas dalam pikirannya. Wajah tampan yesung, sikap manja yesung, kekonyolan yesung, bagimana paniknya yesung saat wookie marah padanya. Bagaimana indahnya suara yesung saat namja itu bernyanyi untuknya. Sungguh membuat wookie semakin merindukan kekasihnya itu. sangat rindu, bahkan setiap detiknya rasa rindu wookie pada yesung selalu bertambah.

'_TING'_

Suara oven yang mati secara otomatis sepertinya tak didengar oleh wookie yang masih saja terdiam termenung dengan berbagai memori kisahnya dengan yesung.

"wookie…" panggil Hyukie pada wookie yang hanya diam saja bukannya mengangkat kuenya dari oven. "wookie… cakemu sudah matang…" kata Hyukie lagi tapi wookie tetap tak bergeming.

"wookie…. Ryeowook-ah…." Panggilan Kibum yang sedikit keras membuat wookie tersentak kaget.

"eh… Ne hyung… waeyo…?" Wookie menoleh dengan kebingungannya.

"yah… kau melamun…? Cake mu sudah matang… ovennya sudah mati…" kata Kibum menunjuk oven didekat wookie.

"eh… jjinjaro…?" wookie masih memasang wajah kagetnya, lalu buru-buru membuka ovennya.

"wookie…"

"AKKKHHH…" teriakan wookie menghentikan kata-kata sungmin.

"WOOKIEEE…" ketiga Hyung wookie tersentak lalu segera menghampiri wookie.

"Biar aku saja….." kata Kibum menyambar kain lalu mengangkat cake dari oven.

"wookie gwenchana…?" Tanya Hyukie dan Sungmin panic melihat tangan wookie memerah dan wookie yang meringis.

"Gwenchana… hanya panas sedikit hyung…" jawab wookie berusaha memberikan senyum pada Hyukie dan Sungmin.

"kemari…." Kibum menerobos tubuh Hyukie dan Sungmin lalu menarik tangan wookie.

"Hyung…." wookie menatap kibum dengan raut sedikit takut.

"Sungmin Hyung, ambilkan es batu…. Hyuk hyung ambilkan kotak obat…." Kata Kibum memerintah yang langsung dituruti sungmin dan Hyukie.

"Hyung…." wookie memanggil kibum yang menatap tangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"kau kenapa…?" Tanya kibum menatap wookie yang hanya menggelang tak mengerti. "kenapa kau seceroboh ini….? "

"Hyung… aku hanya lupa memakai kain untuk mengangkat loyangnya…." Jawab wookie pelan dan sedikit menunduk.

"hanya…? Tanganmu merah seperti ini kau bilang hanya…? Wookie… berhenti bercanda..!" kata Kibum dengan galak pada wookie membuat wookie semakin takut.

"Miandhe….." lirih wookie. Sungmin dan Hyukie yang sudah kembali kedapur menatap dalam diam.

"dengarkan hyung….. hyung tak melarangmu memasak, membuat kue atau apapun, tapi jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini….." kata Kibum dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"aku…. Aku hanya ingin membuat cake untuk hyungie saja…." Jawab wookie semakin menunduk dalam.

"tapi jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini wookie…. Yesung Hyung tak menyuruhmu membuatkanya kue…. Kau tak seharusnya repot begini, membuat cake seperti ini…. Yesung Hyung tak akan tau wookie….." Bentak Kibum dengan nada marah.

"Bummie…." Lirih Hyukie dan sungmin menatap kemarahan seorang kibum.

'TES'

"mi..miandhe… hiks…. Miandhe…" isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir wookie, bahunya terlihat gemetar dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "aku hanya ingin merayakan hari jadiku… hiks.. dengan yesung hyung….. hiks… walau dia tak tau aku membuatkanya cake… hiks.." kata wookie ditengah isak tangisnya membuat Hyukie dan sungmin menatapnya sedih.

'GREP'

Kibum menarik tubuh wookie dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil sang dongsaeng yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Miandhe wookie… miandhe…. Bukan maksud hyung membentakmu seprti itu….." lirih kibum mengusap punggung wookie, menyesal rasanya sudah membentak wookie seperti tadi.

"….."

"Miandhe, Hyung berkata seperti itu…. Hyung hanya tak mau melihatmu celaka… " kata kibum pada wookie yang masih terisak dipelukannya dengan penuh sesal.

"ne wookie… lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi…." Hyukie ikut mengusap punggung wookie menenangkan.

"mintalah tolong pada kami jika kau lelah….." timpal Sungmin menatap sedih sepupunya.

"wookie…. " kibum menarik wookie dari pelukannya dan menatapnya. "Tak apa kau menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk yesung hyung, tapijangan memaksakan diri seperti ini…. Yesung hyung juga tak akan suka kalau melihatmu terluka saat memasak, apalagi jika dia tau kau terluka saat memasak untuknya….. dia akan merasa sedih dan bersalah padamu….." kata kibum lembut dan menepuk kedua bahu wookie.

"Ne…." jawab wookie pelan dan mengaggukan kepalanya.

"kita obati tanganmu dulu… nanti kami bertiga akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya untuk pesta hari jadimu dengan yesung hyung….. Ne…?" kata Kibum dengan senyum menawannya dan menghapus sisa air mata wookie membuat wookie ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Hyukie turut mengembangkan senyum mereka melihat kibum dan wookie. dan hanya dengan melihat sikap Kibum pada wookie semua orang juga tau jika Kibum begitu protective pada namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu. dan sudah bisa dipastikan jika ada yang macam-macam pada wookie maka mereka harus berakhir ditangan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"wookie… miandhe, Hyung tak bisa mengantarmu ketempat yesung hyung…." kata Kibum menyesal karena tak bisa mengantarkan wookie.

"Gwenchana… kan masih ada Minnie hyung dan Hyukie hyung yang mengantarkanku…." Jawab wookie tersenyum menatap Kibum.

"Hyung ada pertemuan di kampus…. Padahal hyung ingin mengantarmu…." Kata kibum memasang wajah sedihnya yang terlewat berlebihan.

"sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa hyung…. itu lebih baik, daripada kau bertengkar dengan yesung hyung, seperti biasanya jika kalian bertemu….." kata wookie terkekeh namun membuat Kibum tersentak. Sedikit nyeri mendengar kata-kata wookie.

"itu karena kami berdua sangat menyayangimu…." Kata kibum membelai pipi wookie membuat sang adik tersenyum.

"aku juga menyayangi kalian…. itu sebabnya aku tak suka dan marah pada kalian kalau kalian bertanya, '_siapa yang akan lebih kupilih diantara kalian…?'_ Karena aku tak pernah memiliki jawabannya…." Kembali wookie mengulas senyum manis membuat kibum menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"ahh… wookie ini untukmu….." kata kibum memberikan 2 kotak kecil pada wookie.

"apa ini hyung….?" Tanya wookie bingung.

"aku membeli ini kemarin saat jalan-jalan dengan wonnie…. Biar kupakaikan untukmu…." Kata kibum pada wookie.

Kibum memberikan 2 kotak kecil berisi sebuah kalung semacam Rosario. Kemarin saat dia dan siwon berjalan-jalan, dia sengaja membelinya untuk wookie dan untuk yesung sebagai kado hari jadi mereka. Kibum ingat bagaimana wookie dengan semangat bicara padanya jika seminggu lagi hari jadi wookie dan Yesung. Kibum tertawa melihat bagaimana girangnya wookie saat berbelanja bahan-bahan cake untuk Yesung, tapi disaat yang sama hati kibum juga terasa seperti dihancurkan, Hatinya sakit melihat wookie, melihat tawa penuh harap dari dongsaengnya, sangat sakit, membuatnya terkadang menangis.

"wookie…. ayo semua sudah beres….." teriak sungmin dari halaman rumah wookie.

"wookie palli…. Yesung Hyung pasti sudah menunggumu….." timpal Eunhyuk juga dari halaman rumah mereka.

"ahh… hyung aku harus berangkat sekarang…." Kata wookie menyambar jaketnya diatas sofa.

"Ne… berikan kalung itu pada Yesung hyung… Tuhan akan memberkati kalian berdua…." Kata Kibum pada wookie. "sampaikan salamku untuk yesung hyung…."

"Ne…. aku pergi dulu…." Kata wookie berlari keluar rumah setelah mencium pipi kibum.

"Hyung… hati-hati…" teriak kibum dari ambang pintu pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mengantarkan wookie sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mobil yang dikemudikan Eunhyuk menghilang keluar pagar rumah 2 lantai itu, kibum berbalik masuk kedalam rumah. Kibum kembali duduk dimeja makan dan menikmati cake yang disisakan wookie untuk camilan dirumah.

"Hmm… makanan buatan wookie memang enak…" gumam kibum sambil mengunyah cake buatan wookie.

Sejenak pandangannya menatap bingkai foto kecil yang ada diatas meja makan. Itu Foto wookie dan Yesung yang wookie bawa dari kamarnya sejak dia membuat kue tadi. Kibum meraih bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya, seketika tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan menatap foto ditanganya.

"kau sungguh beruntung hyung… wookie sangat mencintaimu, dia bahkan tak mau melepasmu sampai saat ini…." Kata kibum menatap foto wookie dan yesung dengan senyuman miris.

"wookie sungguh pandai membuat makanan….." Kibum kembali menyuap sepotong kecil cake kemulutnya. "sekarang aku tau kenapa kau selalu bilang wookie adalah calon pendamping yang sempurna, selain pandai memanjakanmu dia juga pandai memanjakan perutmu… " kibum menatap foto ditangannya lagi seakan berbicara pada orang didalam foto itu.

"yesung hyung….." Kibum mendekatkan bingkai foto didepan wajahnya "katakan pada wookie jika dia harus melepaskanmu…. Ini sudah cukup hyung, hatiku sakit melihat wookie, sangat sakit hyung… jika kau sungguh mencintai dongsaengku dan ingin dia bahagia, katakan padanya bagaimanapun caranya… jebal…" kata Kibum lirih dan menundukan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit kini Wookie, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melangkah disebuah pelataran luas. Pelataran yang diyakini sebagai tempat tinggal yesung saat ini. Saat ini..? yah, sejak 4 bulan yang lalu yesung berpindah rumah kemari, dan wookie rajin mengunjungi yesung setiap kali dia punya waktu.

"kau yakin ingin menemuinya….?" Tanya eunhyuk saat melihat wookie berhenti melangkah.

"Ne…" jawab wookie pelan menatap sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"masuklah…." Kata Sungmin menepuk bahu wookie lalu mendorong pelan tubuh sepupunya itu untuk melangkah. Setelahnya dia dan Hyukie ikut melangkah mengikuti wookie di belakang.

Wookie melangkah pelan memasuki gerbang megah yang membatasi halaman dengan area pelataran didalamnya. Kaki kecilnya mengayun mengarah pada sebuah titik, sejenak tersenyum tipis memandang bungkusan ditangannya, cherry cake kesukaan yesung yang sengaja dia buat special untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Hyungie…." kata wookie pelan, tanpa diperintah kakinya melemas seketika dan jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan 'rumah' sang kekasih.

"Hyungie… apa kabarmu hari ini….?" Tanya wookie lembut, tanganya terulur menyentuh marmer padat dengan pahatan tanda pengenal yang membuat matanya memanas.

**.**

_**R.I.P**_

_**Kim Jong Woon**_

_**24 august 1988 – 21 June 2012**_

_**.**_

"Yesung Hyung…" lirih wookie menatap nisan sang kekasih, sebuah foto terpasang disana, foto yesung dengan senyum yang membuat wookie jatuh hati beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Wookie mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang diberikan kibum padanya sebelum dia kemari. Wookie membukanya, itu kalung Rosario yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan saat ini. Wookie mengambil kalung dari kotak yang dia pegang lalu mengalungkannya pada nisan Yesung.

"Kibum hyung bilang, ini kalung yang sengaja dia beli untuk kita hyung…. katanya Tuhan akan selalu bersama kita dimanapun kita berada…" Wookie tersenyum pilu menatap nisan yesung dihadapannya.

"ahh… chagiya, aku juga membawakanmu cherry cake… aku membuatnya untukmu… kau tak lupa kan ini hari apa…?" gumam wookie sambil membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Wookie membuka bungkusannya, Sebuah cake yang terlihat indah dengan hiasan cherry. Cake kesukaan yesung, setidaknya sampai 4 bulan yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan yang menghancurkan kehidupan dan harapan wookie terjadi.

**.**

_**_FlashBack_**_

**20 juni, 11.30 PM**

4 bulan yang lalu, tanggal 20 juni, tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun wookie, ehm bukan sehari tapi beberapa menit menuju ulang tahun wookie. Yesung berencana ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia, yang sedang bekerja di chungnam, rela jauh-jauh dari chungnam mengemudi hingga malam hari hanya untuk menemui wookie di seoul.

"Chagiya… aku tak sabar memberikan ini untukmu…" gumam yesung menatap kotak merah hati ditangannya kirinya.

Atas saran dari Kyuhyun, adik laki-lakinya yang juga mengetahui hubungan yesung dengan wookie, Yesung berencana ingin melamar wookie untuk bertunangan dengannya. Selama beberapa hari yesung mendatangi beberapa toko penjual perhiasan, secara istimewa yesung memesan sebuah cincin berukir namanya dan nama wookie untuk diberikan pada wookie malam inii.

"Wookie-ah… saranghae…" yesung tersenyum dan terus menatap kotak kecil ditanganya tanpa memperhatikan jalanan dihadapannya, dan….

**'BRAKKKK'**

**.**

**.**

"usanim…." Wookie yang sejak tadi terus menagis di pelukan kibum dan Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar keluarga yesung menyebut nama usanim.

Setengah jam yang lalu, seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk wookie karena hari inii adalah ulang tahunnya dan seharusnya sang kekasih melamarnya. Tapi semua berubah saat dia mendapat kabar, sebuah mobil sedan baru saja dievakuasi dari sungai sedalam hampir 10 meter karena mengalami kecelakaan dengan sebuah pick up. Dan yang membuat wookie seketika menangis karena mereka menyebut nama KIM JONG WOON sebagai salah satu korban kecelakaan dengan luka yang sangat parah.

"usanim bagaimana….?" Tanya Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng Yesung pada dokter yang menangani yesung.

"Miandhe, kami sudah berusaha, tapi lukanya terlampau parah… bahkan dia sudah meninggal saat sampai disini, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya…." Kata sang dokter dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"HYUNGIIIEEE…" seketika teriakan histeris terdengar dari bibir wookie.

"wookie, ulljima…." Eunhyuk menahan air matanya melihat wookie meronta dalam pelukan kibum.

Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua Yesung juga tak kalah terpukul mengetahui kenyataan jika anak mereka pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan mereka.

"Wookie…." kibum dan Eunhyuk tersentak saat wookie melepaskan diri dari dekapan kibum dan berlari.

Tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya, wookie berlari masuk kedalam ruang ICU, ruang dimana yesung, kekasihnya dirawat. Isakannya semakin terdengar jelas saat dia berdiri disamping ranjang kamar itu. seorang namja tampan terbaring lemas diatas ranjang, matanya terpejam, dengan beberapa bekas luka yang sudah dibersihkan.

"Hyung…. yesung hyung… irroena, ayo bangun…" wookie mengguncangkan tubuh yesung yang hanya tergolek diam tanpa reaksi.

"umma uljjima…." lirih Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh jae, sang umma yang kini menangis terisak.

"wookie sudahlah…." Kata Yunho, ayah yesung mencoba menenangkan wookie.

"hyung…. buka matamu, jangan bercanda…. Aku tak suka kau bercanda seperti ini…. Ayo buka matamu…." Kata wookie mengguncang tubuh yesung semakin kuat berharap sang kekasih membuka matanya. Tapi mata terpejam itu akan tetap terpejam, yah… yesung, kekasihnya tak akan lagi pernah membuka mata.

"yesung….." lirih Jae ditengah isak tangisnya, sungguh tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya anak sulungnya akan secepat itu meninggalkanya.

"Hyungie….. bangun… hiks… ban… gun.. hiks…." Kepalan tangan wookie melemas memukul tubuh yesung. Tubuhnya terjatuh memeluk tubuh yesung yang mulai mendingin.

"miandhe…." Suara seorang suster membuat semua menoleh, kecuali wookie yang masih terisak pilu memeluk jasad yesung.

"Ne…."

"saat kami memeriksa Jong Woon. Ssi, kami menemukan ini digenggaman tangannya…." Kata sang suster menyerahkan kotak merah hati pada Kibum yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"gomawo…." Kata kibum, lalu mengamati kotak merah hati ditangannya.

"itu pasti untuk wookie…." kata Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba menenagkan sang umma dalam pelukannya.

Kibum dan eunhyuk melangkah mendekati wookie yang terus memeluk jasad yesung dan terus menangis.

"wookie… sudah, jangan seperti ini…." Kata kibum mengusap punggung wookie pelan. Hatinya sakit melihat tangisan wookie.

"wookie… uljjima…. Kau harus kuat…" eunhyuk yang sudah meneteskan air matanya ikut mencoba menangkan wookie.

"Yesung Hyung ingin memberikan ini untukmu…." Kibum menyerahkan kotak merah hati pada wookie setelah berhasil menarik wookie yang sejak tadi mendekap tubuh dingin yesung.

Masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, dan isakan yang masih terdengar wookie membuka kotak yang diserahkan kibum padanya. 2 buah cincin permata terlihat sangat cantik dengan kilaunya, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan saat ini. Begitu kelam dan gelap dengan kepergian yesung. Sebuah kertas terselip di dalam kotak, dengan tangan gemetar wookie mengambil kertas dari dalam kotak dan membukanya.

_To My Precious Lover, Tan Ryeowook…_

_Chagiya, kau berulang tahun ya hari ini…? Sangeil cukae…  
Kau bertambah dewasa ne…? tapi kurasa kau tetaplah manis dan lucu berapapun usiamu,  
__karena itu aku mencintaimu.. :D_

_Kau tau kan jika kekasihmu ini bukanlah namja yang romantis…?  
aku tau banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi aku juga tau tak akan pernah bisa mengatakan apapun saat berhadapan denganmu…  
sungguh wajahmu membuatku melupakan semuanya, karena aku hanya mengingat jika aku mencintaimu…_

_Aku pernah bertanya padamu tentang **'mengapa bunga mawar memiliki duri…?padahal dia begitu indah, sepertimu..'**  
dan aku tak menjawab apapun saat kau bilang kau tak tau alasaan kenapa mawar selalu berduri…  
sekarang kuberitahu padamu mengapa mawar selalu berduri…  
duri itu untuk melindunginya…. Itu karena mawar tak memiliki seseorang untuk melindunginya, tak seperti dirimu yang memiliki aku yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu…._

_Chagiya… tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan padamu selama aku menjadi kekasihmu..  
bahkan mungkin waktu saja kau harus selalu mengalah dari semua pekerjaanku,, aku hanya bisa memberimu ketulusan dan kesungguhan…  
ketulusan mencintaimu dan kesungguhan ingin selalu menjagamu…._

**_Gomawo, kau begitu mencintaiku, lebih dari aku mencintaimu…  
selalu memperhatikanku lebih dari aku memperhatikanmu…  
saranghae Tan Ryeowook… ah, bukan… sebentar lagi akan jadi KIM RYEOWOOK…_**

_Yang lain aku akan berusaha mengatakannya secara langsung saat kita bertemu…  
meski itu sulit, aku tau kau pasti akan mengerti…._

_Your Love._

_Yesung…_

"Hyungiieeee…." Kembali wookie mendekap jasad yesung dengan erat, tangisan pilu wookie terdengar sangat menyakitkan hati.

"hyungiee…. Nado sa… hiks… saranghae… hiks….. Hyungie bangun…" wookie menghentakan tubuh yesung berulang kali masih berharap kekasihnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Wookie… cukup….." Kibum menarik tubuh wookie dan mendekapnya, membiarkan sang dongsaeng menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung…. yesung hyung….." rancau wookie dalam pelukan kibum.

"uljjima wookie…. uljjima….."

_**_FlashBack off_**_

_**.**_

"lihat hyung…. aku masih memakai cincinnya…." Kata wookie mengulas senyum menatap nisan yesung dan mengangkat jari kirinya. Sebuah cincin berukirkan nama _Yesung_ melingkar dijari manisnya.

"kau juga masih memakainya kan chagiya…?" wookie mengusap nisan Yesung, seakan membelai pipi kekasihnya.

Saat malam yang menghancurkan sebagian hidupnya, wookie memakai cincin yang seharusnya menjadi pengikat antara dia dan Yesung. Lalu memasangkan cincin yang lain dijari manis yesung sebelum jasadnya diangkat dan dipersiapkan untuk dimakamkan.

"hyungie…. bogoshipoyo….." lirih wookie dengan mata yang sudah sedikit basah. "apakah hyung tau… setiap saat aku selalu merindukanmu hyung… sangat merindukanmu….."

'TES'

Buliran bening menetes dari mata indah wookie, jatuh diatas tanah yang sudah tak lagi basah. Wookie sungguh merasa hancur, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya selamanya, bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Hyungie… hiks…. Kenapa kau tega padaku…? Kau mengatakan jika kau akan selalu menjagaku…. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku….? Hiks…. Bahkan kini mawar lebih beruntung daripada aku… aku tak lagi memilikimu yang akan menjagaku…." Isakan pelan meluncur dari bibir wookie dengan pipi yang sudah basah dan mata mulai memerah.

"kenapa kau pergi sejauh ini….? Setidaknya jika kau ingin pergi, kembalikan sekeping hatiku yang sudah kau curi…. Kembalikan senyumanku yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun kau pergi…. Atau bawa sekalian aku bersamamu…." Wookie menunduk, jatuh terduduk diatas makam yesung.

Usapan lembut dibahu wookie membuat wajah wookie sedikit terangkat. Hyukie dan Sungmin mengusap bahu wookie memberikan semangat untuk sepupunya.

"apakah kau tau chagiya…?" wookie kembali menatap nisan Yesung dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. "aku ingin bertemu denganmu….. aku sangat merindukanmu… hiks…hiks…."

"jika saja saat itu Kibum hyung tak menamparku dan memakiku, mungkin aku sudah menggoreskan sebilah pisau ke urat nadiku agar bisa bertemu denganmu…." Isak wookie lirih.

Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya, menahan air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang melihat wookie bersimpuh dan menangis pilu, sungguh menyakitkan hatinya.

"dan jika saja, waktu itu Kyuhyun tidak menarikku dan memukulku, mungkin aku masih akan tetap berdiri ditengah jalan menunggu sebuah truk menabrakku dan mengirimku untuk bertemu denganmu….."

"aku merindukanmu hyung…. sangat rindu padamu…. Hiks…hiks… aku merindu… hiks… merindukanmu….." tubuh wookie jatuh menelungkup diatas makan Yesung.

"wookie…." gumam Eunhyuk yang kini ikut menangis melihat wookie.

Eunhyuk memang tak pernah ada dalam posisi wookie, tapi dia tau jika wookie tersiksa, sangat tersiksa. Kekasihnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya, bagai mendapat sebuah kado berisi bom, Hidup dan hati wookie hancur menjadi kepingan seketika itu juga. Wookie tak pernah bisa melepaskan bayang yesung dari hidupnya. Semua tentang yesung masih tersimpan rapi dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tak sedikitpun ada celah terbuka dihati wookie untuk orang lain. wookie selalu saja merasa jika yesungnya tidaklah meninggal, yah… wookie menganggap kepargian yesung hanyalah sementara. Itu membuat Kibum dan Eunhyuk ikut merasakan hancur. Tak jarang mereka menangis dalam diam, menagis dalam setiap doa yang mereka panjatkan pada Tuhan.

"Hyung… bisakah kau menungguku disana…? Bisakah kau bersabar sampai kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti…?" wookie masih terisak menelungkup diatas makam Yesung.

"Wookie…. sudah cukup…. Yesung hyung pasti sudah bahagia disana… Tuhan pasti menjaganya dengan baik wookie…." Sungmin membelai punggung wookie dengan lembut. Bisa dirasakan jika bahu wookie gemetar saat Sungmin menyentuhnya.

"Kim Jong Woon… aku merasa kau bodohi…. Dengan mudahnya kau mencuri hatiku, dengan mudahnya aku menerima cintamu, dengan mudahnya aku percaya kau akan selalu menjagaku seperti janjimu…. Dan kini dengan mudahnya kau meninggalkanku seperti orang bodoh begini….." isakan demi isakan terus terdengar dari bibir wookie.

"kau selalu mengatakan jika kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku….hiks.. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku….hiks…? Justru kau yang menorehkan luka paling menyakitkan dihidupku hyung…. hiks… apakah kau tau,, rasanya sangat sakit hyung….? sangat sakit, sampai membuatku berpikir ingin menyusulmu….." kata wookie dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Sungguh tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saat ini, mereka juga sakit melihat wookie seperti itu. mereka juga merasa hancur saat melihat buliran bening menetes dari mata wookie bahkan disaat matanya terpejam untuk tidur. Hati Eunhyuk sakit saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat wookie berlutut ditepi ranjangnya, terisak menangis dan berdoa menyebut nama Yesung ditiap doanya. Eunhyuk dan Kibum merasa tak berguna menjadi hyung, saat mendapati wookie menagis memeluk nisan Yesung dibawah guyuran hujan, membuatnya harus dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari. Yah, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"hiks… Bapa… aku merindukan Yesung…. Hiks… aku rindu padanya Bapa… hiks…. Hiks…. Aku mencintainya…"

"wookie… Yesung hyung tak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini… dia akan bersedih melihatmu menangisinya…." Sungmin mencoba menarik tubuh wookie dari atas makam yesung.

"Hyung… hatiku juga sakit…" hentak wookie setengah berteriak…. "aku mencintainya…"

"aku tau wookie… aku tau kau mencintainya, dan aku yakin Yesung hyung juga mencintaimu…. Dia tak mengajakmu pergi bersamanya, karena dia ingin melihatmu bahagia….. meskipun tidak bersamanya…." Sungmin memeluk wookie dan menenagkan.

"Wookie…. sebanyak apapun air mata yang kau teteskan… itu tidak akan mengembalikan waktu dan tidak akan membawa apa yang sudah pergi untuk kembali….." Eunhyuk mengusap rambut wookie lalu mengecup kepala wookie.

"Hyukie benar….. kau harus kuat, hidupmu masih panjang wookie…. Yesung tak sepenuhnya meninggalkanmu… dia ada disini…." Sungmin menunjuk dada wookie dan tersenyum "dia hidup dhatimu…. "

"Bukankah kau juga ingin Yesung bahagia….? Jika kau selalu membiarkan hatimu terus tersiksa, itu sama saja kau menyiksa Yesung…." Kata Sungmin lagi, tangannya terulur mengusap air mata diwajah wookie.

"wookie… kau masih punya banyak orang yang mencintaimu… appa, umma, aku, bummie, Minnie hyung, semua sahabat dan teman-temanmu….. kau tak sendirian wookie, hadapilah semuanya…. Sudah cukup kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini…." Eunhyuk kembali menatap wookie dan meyakinkan namdongsaengnya.

"kau tak harus melupakan Yesung hyung saat ini juga… bahkan kau tak harus melupakannya.. cukup simpan kenangannya dalam hatimu, rasakan betapa dia mencintaimu…. Maka kau akan merasa dia masih ada untukmu…. Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain….." nasehat sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi dalam diam oleh wookie.

"relakan Yesung hyung bahagia lebih dulu wookie…. dan kau juga harus membahagiakan dirimu… banyak yang ingin membahagiakanmu diluar sana…." Eunhyuk mencoba memamerkan gummy smilenya pada wookie.

"Chagiya…. Apakah aku harus melepasmu….?" Wookie kembali mendekati nisan yesung dan membelainya. "apakah kau akan marah saat ada orang lain yang berjalan disampingku dan menggenggam jemariku….? Apakah kau akan membenciku jika ada seseorang lain yang mengambil posisimu untuk menjagaku….?" Tanya wookie bertubi-tubi seakan sungguh bertanya pada yesung.

"Yesung hyung akan senang wookie, itu artinya kau akan selalu baik-baik saja karena seseorang selalu menggenggam jarimu dan menjagamu….." kata Sungmin tersenyum, meskipun wookie tak melihat senyumnya.

"jika benar kau akan bahagia…. Bantu aku chagiya… bantu aku melepaskanmu, bantu aku menerima rasa sakit ini…. Jebal…. Hiks…." Isakan pelan lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir wookie untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hyung…. apakah kau masih menyukai Cherry cake buatanku….? Kau harus mencicipinya…." Wookie mengembangkan senyum paksaan dibibirnya lalu meraih cake yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja diatas makam.

"kau harus menghabiskannya… ne….? jika tidak aku tak akan membuatkanmu lagi cherry cake seperti ini….."

"Dia akan menghabiskannya wookie….. dia kan rakus jika menyangkut cherry cake buatanmu…." Kata Eunhyuk membuat wookie tersenyum, dan kali ini sungguh senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari matanya. Senyum yang tak pernah lagi terlihat sejak kepergian yesung.

"Ne… dia memang rakus jika sudah memakan cherry cake….."

"wookie…. sudah hampir gelap… kita harus pulang, nanti kapan-kapan kita mengunjunginya lagi…." Kata Sungmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "kajja…." Katanya menepuk bahu wookie.

"Yesung hyung… aku memaafkanmu karena pergi dariku dan meninggalkanku… tapi aku tak memaafkanmu jika cherry buatanku tak kau habiskan…. Ini hari jadi kita, kau harus menghabiskan cakenya…. Arraso…?" wookie menatap foto Yesung yang terpasang di nisannya.

"Ayo wookie….." kata sungmin lagi lalu melangkah menuju pintu gerbang.

"wookie….. sudah cukup perayaannya untuk hari ini…." Kata Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri dibelakang wookie.

"chagiya… aku pulang ne…. aku akan sering kemari…."

_CHU_

Wookie mengecup foto Yesung dan mengusapnya sekali lagi lalu berdiri menyebelahi Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"chagiya aku pulang….. saranghae Kim Jong Woon….." kata wookie tersenyum.

"Yesung hyung… kami pulang dulu ne…" pamit Eunhyuk pada makam Yesung, lalu merangkul tubuh wookie dan berjalan menyusul sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar area pemakaman.

"hyung…." panggil wookie pada eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne.. waeyo…?" Eunhyuk menoleh menatap wookie.

"hyung yakin Yesung hyung sungguh tak akan marah padaku jika aku melepaskannya….?" Tanya wookie sembari mengusap matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

"wookie… terkadang untuk bahagia, kita harus rela melepaskan apa yang sangat berharga yang kita miliki…. Terkadang melepaskan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mempertahankan sesuatu yang hanya akan menyakiti kita…. meskipun kita begitu mencintainya…." Taka eunhyuk mencolek hidung wookie membuat wookie tersenyum kecil.

'_Yesung hyung…. jika kau kecewa padaku karena aku melepaskanmu suatu saat nanti… datang dan temui aku…. Jika kau marah karena aku tak mempertahankanmu, bicaralah padaku, apapun caranya sampaikan semua padaku…. Ne…. tapi 1 hal yang tak akan aku lakukan…. Melupakanmu…. Selamanya aku akan mengingatmu chagiya…. Saranghae….'_

Wookie mengulas senyum tipis namun terlihat tulus, sepertinya banyak beban yang sudah terbuang dan terlepas dari pundaknya setelah beberapa saat 'berbicara' dengan sang kekasih. Selanjutnya,,? Benar kata ketiga hyungnya…. Hidupnya harus terus berlanjut…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung… kata umma mampir ke bakery dulu, beli kue…" kata wookie pada eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir mobil. Karena Kibum ada latihan tae kwon do jadilah eunhyuk yang harus menjemput wookie.

"Kue…? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuatnya….?" Tanya eunhyuk sesekali menoleh menatap wookie.

"dan kau mau menyeleseikan semua PR-PR ku….? Hmm…?" Tanya wookie mendengus membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

Setelah beberapa menit mobil Eunhyuk melambat memasuki area parkir sebuah bangunan. _'Honey Be Bakery'_ papan nama yang cukup besar terpampang didepan bangunan.

'KLING'

"selamat datang di _Honey Be Bakery_… silahkan pilih cake favorit anda disini…" sapaan dan senyum ramah namun sopan dari seorang yeoja pegawai –_terlihat dari seragamnya- _terdengar menyambut saat wookie dan eunhyuk masuk kedalam bakery tersebut.

"Hyung… jangan diam saja, ambil nampannya dan pilih kuenya…." Kata wookie tak sabar pada Eunhyuk yang hanya menatap berkeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan kue itu.

"ahh… ne… ne…." Eunhyuk segera bergegas mengambil nampan dan mengikuti wookie yang sudah sibuk memilih kue pesanan heechul, sang umma.

"yang ini…? Hmm, isi ayam…. Tak terlalu enak jika isinya ayam…." Gumam wookie kembali meletakan kue yang tadi diambilnya. "ini… coklat, white chocolate…. Ini saja…" katanya lagi meletakan kue pilihannya dinampan eunhyuk.

"memang umma menyuruhmu membeli berapa kue wookie…?" Tanya eunhyuk terus mengikuti langkah wookie memilih-milih kue.

"sebanyak-banyaknya.. supaya appa juga kebagian kuenya…." Kata wookie tanpa menatap Eunhyuk yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa tersindir. Benar, dia dan Kibum selalu saja berlomba-lomba makan kue jika dirumah, membuat, hangeng, sang appa terkadang tak kebagian.

"beli kue yang aku tak begitu menyukainya…. Jadi tak akan aku habiskan…." Dengus Eunhyuk

"bahkan makanan hambar saja kau habiskan…. Jadi aku tak yakin ada kue yang tidak kau sukai…." Jawab wookie lagi-lagi dengan cueknya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"wookie… lihat, ada cherry cake…." Kata eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah cake berhias 3 buah cherry diatasnya.

"ahh….. Ne, cherry cake…" gumam wookie pelan menatap cake didalam etalase didekatnya.

"sudah…. Buatanmu lebih bagus dan pasti lebih enak…. Ayo lanjutkan memilih kuenya…" kata Eunhyuk merangkul wookie menjauhi etalase, saat melihat pancaran mata wookie berubah seketika.

"selamat siang….." sapa seotrang pegawai –_lagi-lagi karena terlihat dari seragam- _pada wookie dan eunhyuk membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Ne… selamat siang…" balas wookie dan eunhyuk bersamaan dan menunduk sopan.

"kebetulan hari ini, bakery kami memiliki product terbaru…. Green tea cake, cappuccino cake dan papermint blueberry cake…. Apakah anda ingin mencobanya….? Kami memberikan harga promo untuk hari ini…" Tawar sang pegawai dengan name tag Lee Hyun Jun.

"wuahh…. Benarkah…?" kata eunhyuk terlihat antusias. "wookie…kita harus mencobanya…" katanya lagi terlewat semangat.

"Hyung…. kita harus tau komposisinya… jangan seperti orang kelaparan begitu…." Cibir wookie membuat eunhyuk kembali merengut.

"anda tenang saja…. Ada pegawai kami yang bisa membantu anda mengecek komposisi kue-kue kami…." Kata Lee Hyun Jun tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk dan wookie, sungguh 2 namja dihadapannya seperti suami istri saja, bertengkar karena masalah belanja.

"jika begitu aku ingin tau komposisi dasar kue terbaru bekery ini…." Kata wookie pada lee Hyun Jun.

"ne… mari ikut saya…" kata Lee Hyun Jun, berjalan kesalah satu sudut bakery, sementara eunhyuk dan wookie mengikutinya dengan tenang.

"wookie… kita sungguh harus mencoba papermint blueberry…." Kata eunhyuk pada wookie membuat Lee Hyun Jun menahan tawanya.

"hmm… dia peagawai kami yang kana menjelaskan semua komposisi dasar kue buatan bakery kami….." kata Lee Hyun Jun menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang sibuk mengecek sebuah buku.

"Kwang Jong…. Ada customer yang ingin tau komposisi kue dibakery kita…. tolong bantu mereka…." Kata Lee Hyun Jun pada teman kerjanya, lalu pamit pada eunhyuk dan wookie untuk kembali ke posisinya.

"Anneyong Haeso, selamat siang…. Kwang Jong Woon imnida….." kata sang pegawai berbalik menatap eunhyuk dan wookie lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

'_Deg'_

'_Deg'_

"kau…." Seketika mata wookie dan eunhyuk membulat menatap namja didepannya. Namja bernama Kwang Jong Woon.

Pegawai bakery ini sungguh membuat eunhyuk dan wookie kaget. Namja dengan mata sipit, dan senyum yang ramah, namja dengan iris mata hitam kelam, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang sedikit ikal. Pipi sedikit chubby dan senyuman lovable yang terus dipamerkan pada setiap pengunjung bakery. Namja itu sangat tampan, wajahnya sungguh familiar bagi eunhyuk dan terutama untuk wookie. tapi tunggu, tidak mungkin namja ini adalah namja yang mereka kenal….

"YESUNG HYUNG….." teriak wookie dan eunhyuk kompak sembari menunjuk namja bernama Kwang Jong Woon di depan mereka yang masih tersenyum meski terlihat juga kebingungan dari wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_END_**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Story by : __**The Beauty Handsome man in the world **_**LODY_LOLO**_** gege….**_

_**Gomawo….Gomawo….**_


End file.
